


Don't go

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Black doesn't get absorbed into the Lightstone, F/M, Kinda AU, This was originally going to be another confession fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: "Hey, Boss?" one Dreamer asked the other."Yes, Black?" she answered."I've been thinking... and I think I'm going to go to the Kalos region for a while. You wouldn't mind, would you? I know I'm still an employee of the BW Agency, but..." the brown-eyed boy stopped and turned his gaze to the orange sky. "I feel like I--no, we need a new goal. Soo..." he turned his gaze back at her, "I'm gonna explore Kalos. Maybe I'll even challenge the Pokémon League again!"At that very moment, White's world stopped.





	Don't go

_'Alright! Today's the day! I'm gonna do it!'_

Those were the words the young champion kept telling himself for over three weeks now. Three weeks he spent as the champion of the Unova region. Three weeks that he has spent thinking about his feelings. Black has never been particularly good with feelings; he hasn't even had any childhood-crushes or anything like that-- for the longest time his mind was focused on but one thing; _battling._ Beating the champion and claiming his title for himself. Now, he has reached that goal. He's the new champion of the Unova region. The trainer kids aspire to be like- no, to _surpass!_

But he has realized something. Sometime over the course of his journey, probably even sooner than he realized, he has... developed feelings for his Boss.

The way he feels when he's near her. He has never felt that way before. He blushes when she touches his hands. He gets speechless when he sees how she battles. He just wants to protect her with every fiber of his being, not wanting to have to let go of her ever again. But Black knows that there's no point in even trying.

'She's a busy woman', he keeps telling himself. Despite his usual optimism, this is one of the few times he doesn't feel like he stands a chance. He's confused by himself. He's never been the type of person to worry about being rejected or 'losing' or anything like that. So why is he so scared now?

Black was torn out of his thoughts when he heard something similar to vibration. He's in his room, laying on his bed. He isn't wearing his jacket, shoes or his hat, only his shirt and his baggy pants.

He looked around, searching for the source of the noise and found it on top of his night table. His Pokéballs lay on top of it, six to be precise. Bo, Musha, Brav, Costa, Tula and Resh, the legendary Pokémon Reshiram and the newest member on his team, were all looking at him, concerned. He flashed them a sad smile.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be acting the way I am. Jeez, I really have to think of a way to distract myself!" he crossed his arms, trying his best to think. But as soon as his dream of winning the Pokémon league became real, a new one took its place-- one that even Musha didn't want to eat, probably because he didn't like _cheese_. He just couldn't think of anything other than _her._ His _Boss_ , his _friend_ , his _crush._

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" He suddenly screamed, burying his head into his pillow. "That's it, we're leaving!" he declared, jumping out of bed and putting on his jacket, shoes, and hat. "We're gonna train! Just because we won the league doesn't mean that we can slack off, does it?!"

His friends can't help but smile.  _That's_ the Black they are used to.

 

\----

"Hey, Boss?" one Dreamer asked the other.

"Yes, Black?" she answered.

"I've been thinking... and I think I'm going to go to the Kalos region for a while. You wouldn't mind, would you? I know I'm still an employee of the BW Agency, but..." the brown-eyed boy stopped and turned his gaze to the orange sky. "I feel like I-- _we_ need a new goal. Soo..." he turned his gaze back at her, "I'm gonna explore Kalos. Maybe I'll even challenge the Pokémon League again!"

At that very moment, White's world stopped.

\----

 

As soon as White entered her apartment and closed the door behind her, she dropped her bag next to said door and made her way over to her sofa, taking off her vest, shoes and hat on the way. As she dropped on the sofa, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly, burying her face in it. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She felt sick. _'It's because Black's going to Kalos soon.',_ that's what her heart told her, but it didn't make sense! She was aware of the fact that she had a crush on him, but that's not the first time she's had a crush on someone. And yet, she's never felt this way until now.

_'What should I do...? Should I ask him to stay? But that would just be selfish-- I don't even know if he feels the same way!'_

She grabbed one of her pokéballs, the one containing Amanda. The two of them have grown close over the course of their journey, and even though Amanda's a serious Pokémon, she would always lend an ear to White when no one else would. This time was no different. Amanda looked at White, seemingly concerned and asking to be released out of her ball. A request to which White obliged without much hesitation. The Serperior, now inside the living room in the apartment, lay on the carpet, looking White straight in the eye. White smiled a sad smile as she pet her Pokémon.

"Amanda... what should I do?" Amanda closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of The Dreamer's hand on her neck. "Part of me wants to just confess, hope for the best and tell him to stay, but I feel like that'd be selfish... I should support him, right? I could totally buy him a plane ticket! I mean, he probably doesn't even know how he's gonna get to the Kalos region... Oh lord, how is he gonna survive all on his own?!" She said, sarcastically.

"You know, when I think about it, Black and I really went through a lot together, and he's proven more than often enough that he can manage on his own, but I'm just... kind of scared. I don't even know why. Maybe I'm scared that he'll find someone else... heh. I really am selfish, aren't I?"

The more she spoke, the deeper she buried her face into the pillow. And by the end, her words weren't even audible anymore. Tears were now forming in her eyes, and after a few seconds she was already sobbing into her pillow.

Amanda extended a vine and caressed White's back as her sobs grew louder.

\----

 

"You did _what_?!" Black yelled, attracting the attention of the other guests in the café.

"Shhhh!" White answered, a finger in front of her mouth. "I bought you a plane ticket! You said that you wanted to go as soon as possible and that you didn't know how you were going to go to the Kalos region, so I figured I could help you out."

Black, who sat on a chair on the other side of the table, was stunned. He just looked at his boss with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"You bought me a ticket?!"

"That's the gist of what I said, yup! Your flight is in about one and a half weeks, by the way."

"Boss, I... I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!"

The wide smile that Black wore made White's heart melt. He wasn't just handsome, cool and strong, but he could also be really adorable sometimes! He was the perfect guy, and oh, does she wish that he was _her_ perfect guy. It took a long time to make that decision, but in the end, White came to the conclusion that it'd be best to support Black. _'That's what friends are for'_ , she said.

"Okay, as a token of gratitude, I'm gonna pay the bill! Eat and drink whatever you want, okay?" and at that statement, White's smile grew even wider. She would miss him, but he would come back after a while, and she'll endure the pain for as long as she needs to so he can be happy.

\----

 

"Alright!", Black yelled out of his window, "Today's the day! We're gonna go to Kalos and win... the league..."

He sighed.

Black just couldn't be happy about his situation. As he stood there, his arms on the windowsill and his head on his arms, he was thinking. Contemplating whether this is the right choice. He wants to go to Kalos to think about everything, what he wants to do next, what his friends want to do next and most importantly, what his heart wants. It aches. He wants to tell White how he feels, but he can't. Not now, that he's this far. He already has the ticket, he can't back out now. Besides, there's no guarantee that she reciprocates those feelings. So going to Kalos to think is probably a good idea.

"AAAAAAAAAH!", he shouted, slapping himself in the face. "I shouldn't think about stuff like that! I'm gonna go to Kalos! I'll beat every gym leader in Kalos! Heck, I'll even become the champ in Kalos! I'm. Gonna. Win!" and he rushed downstairs, waving goodbye to his mother and as he was about to leave Nuvema Town, he was greeted by two very familiar silhouettes; Cheren and Bianca.

"Black!", the young man who was wearing glasses said and raised a hand.

"Waaaait!" the young woman next to him yelled.

"Cheren? Bianca?" He asked, stopping right in front of them, "What are you two doing here?"

"You didn't tell us you were going to Kalos!" Cheren said with an irritated look on his face, "You could've at least said goodbye!"

"Haha! Sorry, guys." Black apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Jeeeeeez," Bianca pouted, "you can be so inconsiderate at times, Black!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just...kinda forgot?"

Cheren palmed his face. "How you manage to forgot something that important is beyond me..."

"What are you even going to do in Kalos?", Bianca asked, "Are you gonna challenge the pokémon league over there as well?"

That got Black excited again. "You guessed it!"

"Well, we shouldn't keep you here for too long then! C'mere!" Bianca said, smiling, as she pulled Cheren and Black in for a group hug. "You better bring us some souvenirs!"

"Of course I will!" he answered, laughing and reciprocating the hug, "...so long as I don't forget to, that is."

"Idiot.", Cheren simply stated although he didn't mean it as an insult.

Black looked at his Xtransceiver behind Bianca's and Cheren's backs and saw the time; 5:06 PM. His plane was leaving soon! _'Shit!'_ he thought, surprised at his own choice of words.

"U-ummmm, guys? I have to leave now, sorry!" he said with an apologetic look on his face as he tangled himself out of the hug. Letting Brav come out of his Pokéball, he jumped on it and waved his friends good-bye.

"Okay, Brav! Next stop; Mistralton City!"

The Braviary simply nodded, flying as fast as he possibly could. And they arrived within mere minutes, as White was already waiting for him in front of the airport.

"Black, you're late!" she pouted, "I almost thought that you were already _inside_ of the plane! Jeez..."

"I'm sorry, Boss! That was completely, totally, absolutely my fault!"

"It's fine. Just hurry up!"

As the wind blew through his Boss' hair, Black was once again stunned by her beauty. Her cute, round face, her curves, her hair... everything about her practically put him under a spell. She was just way too perfect. _'Just this one time,'_ he told himself, _'I'll allow myself to think about her in that way."_ But there was something he did not want to forget and he had to get out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Ah, Boss-- one more thing!"

She looked at him, with a questioning look plastered on her face. "Hm?"

As he reached for one of his pockets, her curiosity only grew. And as he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to his Boss.

\----

"You should open it later today! I put in some nice stuff to show how grateful I am!", he smiled.

What was in that envelope? White had no idea. She was definitely going to open it as soon as he was on the plane.

"Well... I'll be leaving now." Black said. White could've sworn that he looked kind of... sad. "Bye, Boss!" and he turned around, waving her goodbye.

 

_'Well, I guess that's it. I missed my chance. Please come back soon, Black. Please. I'll miss you."_

And she lowered her head, clenching her right fist, crumpling the letter up as she realized what her _heart_ was saying. Her mind said "Come back soon", but her heart?

Her heart said _"Please don't go."_

As she realized that, she bit her lip, fighting against the tears that were about to fall. Her feelings took over her, and her calm, rational mind was now gone.

_'Please don't leave. I haven't said it yet. You can't leave, Black. Please. Stay. Don't leave me alone... Please. Please. Please..."_

She couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She clenched her fists so tight, she thought they might start bleeding and tears rushed down her cheeks like river streams.

\----

 _'Well... I guess that's it. Bye, Unova. Bye Cheren, bye Bianca. Bye, ...Boss.'_ , Black thought to himself. He mentally punched himself. _'What am I saying? This isn't goodbye... I'll be back soon! And I promise myself, as soon as I'm back, I'll confront my feelings head-on! I'll look the Boss right in the eyes, and then I'll say those three words! Soon... I just want to catch one last glimpse at her.'_ But as he turned around, expecting to see nothing but her back, his heart broke into a million pieces. His Boss stood there, looking at the floor, clenching her fists and crumpling up the letter he gave her. And before he knew it, he was slowly moving toward her. _'W-...what?! What?!'_ , he sped up and slowed down as soon as he was close enough to see that she was crying.

He slowly approached her and softly said "Boss?", but she didn't react. He grabbed her wrists, moving her arms out of her face, carefully, only to have his heart broken the second time within seconds. She really was crying. And the way she looked at him, with tears in her eyes... he was about to cry as well. But he didn't.

"Boss... what's wrong?" he softly asked her. She doesn't usually cry, especially not in public.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his back, burying her head in his shoulder, sobbing loudly. At first, he didn't know how to react, but after a short moment, he started caressing her back and she answered by pulling him in closer. They just stood there, in front of the airport as the orange sky shone upon them. He didn't say anything. And she only sobbed.

"B-b-black...", she said inbetween sobs.

"Yes, Boss?" he answered, his voice cracking.

Her grip on his back tightened. "P-please... don't go..."

As soon as she said that, Black pulled her closer, whispering into her ear. "I'm sorry."

And the two of them just stood there as the airplane ascended.

 


End file.
